christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleming County, Kentucky
Fleming County is a county located in the state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 14,348. Its county seat is Flemingsburg. The county was formed in 1798 and named for Colonel John Fleming, an Indian-fighter and early settler. It's a prohibition or dry county, which means drinks with alcohol are not sold there. In 1998, the Kentucky General Assembly designated Fleming County as the Covered Bridge Capital of Kentucky.Kentucky State Symbols History Fleming County was established in 1798 from land given by Mason County, Kentucky. The first courthouse, possibly built of logs, was replaced in 1830 and again in 1952. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Mason County (north) *Lewis County (northeast) *Rowan County (southeast) *Bath County (south) *Nicholas County (west) *Robertson County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 13,792 people, 5,367 households, and 3,966 families residing in the county. The population density was 39 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 6,120 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.33% White, 1.41% Black or African-American, 0.14% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.28% from other races, and 0.67% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,367 households out of which 34.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them. Of these, 60.30% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. Approximately 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,990, and the median income for a family was $33,300. Males had a median income of $26,463 versus $19,895 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,214. About 14.80% of families and 18.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.90% of those under age 18 and 20.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Ewing *Flemingsburg Unincorporated communities Notable residents *Herman Chittison, jazz pianist *Edward Alvin Clary, US Navy Medal Of Honor Recipient, 23 March 1910 *Claiborne Fox Jackson, Pro-Confederate Missouri governor during the early part of the Civil War *Alvin Saunders, United States senator from Nebraska *Franklin Sousley, Iwo Jima flagraiser References Other websites *The Kentucky Highlands Project *Welcome to Fleming County Category:Kentucky counties Category:1798 establishments in the United States Category:18th century establishments in Kentucky